Belezas
by Noah Black
Summary: Você é cheia de belezas, Rose.


_**N/A: **Escrita para o projeto Álbum do Bebê, no 6V._

* * *

**Belezas.**

* * *

_Rose_.

Ela escutava seu nome por todos os cantos, mesmo que ninguém estivesse chamando. _Vai doer_, pensava na mesma instância em que não pensava. Era impossível evitar aquele som dentro de sua própria cabeça. Sentia-se já em dor.

O problema era exatamente aquele: acreditou que seria para sempre, como os sentimentos de James por Dominique o eram, como os perdões de Victoire para com Teddy, como os sorrisos de seu pai para sua mãe.

Acreditou que Albus jamais encontraria em outra pessoa o que ele via nela. Acreditou que seu primo a amaria, para sempre, na mesma proporção que a amara aos treze anos. E Albus se foi.

Encolheu ainda mais as pernas contra o corpo e chorou entre os joelhos. Doía demais, mas algo dentro dela dizia que aquilo não havia de ser nada, que a dor viria mais tarde – exatamente quando a rotina tivesse que acontecer sem Al.

- Rose?

- Me deixe sozinha... – sussurrou. Mais uma batida e Ron chamou por ela.

_Me deixe sozinha_, pensava. Dizia baixinho para crer que assim seria de fato o melhor. Al... Seus olhos verdes reluziam dentro daquele quarto. Cadê o Albus? Aquele que lhe estendia a mão para subir as colinas em Hogwarts? Aquele que a apoiou na decisão de estudar os costumes dos muggles?

Aquele que lhe dava uma rosa a cada aniversário?

- _Rose!_ – Ron tentou mais uma vez antes de encostar a cabeça na porta e, então, suspirou. Rose sofria e ele sentia. Virou-se contra a porta e deslizou até o chão. – Al veio aqui em casa, mas eu não o deixei falar com você. Sua mãe magicamente não me deixou dar um soco na boca dele. - Do outro lado da porta Rose sentiu um sorriso só com a possibilidade de aquilo ser verdade. – Mas se você me disser que quer, eu vou lá e dou um trato neste rapaz.

Ouviu a filha rir – ou assim pensou. Um riso falho, inconstante, rápido, mas tinha certeza de que ouvira. E teve mais certeza ainda ao ver a filha rindo quando ele caiu assim que a porta foi aberta.

- Você está bem, pai? – Rose segurou o outro riso para ajudar o pai a se levantar.

- Só quando você me garantir que está. Agora ajude seu velho a ficar de pé porque se Hermione me ver com dor nas costas novamente[Z1] , vai querer me internar, _de novo_.

Rose o ajudou e ambos sentaram-se na cama. Ron encarou por alguns segundos os olhos azuis da filha até estender a mão e fazer um carinho no rosto dela.

- Se eu pudesse, juro! Jamais te deixaria sofrer.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Pai.

- Eu também não. Tem tanta coisa mais importante para ser dito, querida, tanta coisa mais importante para ocupar sua mente e coração.

- Com a mente eu concordo, mas com o coração...

- Querida – Ron a puxou para perto de si e, desta maneira, pôde abraçá-la. – Al é um bom rapaz e meu sobrinho, todos nós gostamos dele, mas ele jamais será bom o suficiente para ser a escolha definitiva de minha filha. Você é jovem, cheia de planos, e, para minha desgraça, muito bonita. – Parou um instante para ver as bochechas salpicadas de sardas avermelharem-se levemente. – Você é _cheia de belezas_, Rose.

Houve um silêncio e algo em Ron se arrependeu daquelas palavras. Os olhos de Rose marejaram-se e ela tentou escondê-los baixando a cabeça. Ficou quieta tempo o suficiente para que o pai compreendesse que ela precisava falar. Precisava chorar.

- Como ele foi se apaixonar por outra, pai? Por que ela e não a mim?

- Porque eu sempre achei que olhos verdes possuem defeitos! Veja o seu tio: em que realidade alguém se casaria com Ginny e aquela geniosidade toda? – Rose riu, mais pelas bobagens que seu pai agora dizia do que pela graça.

_Mas tudo bem_, pensava, _ele quer te ver sorrir mesmo e vai tentar de todas maneiras._

- Eu sei que não vai ser agora e nem daqui um mês, mas você verá que assim foi o melhor e, de quebra, vai encontrar alguém que nunca enxergará em outra pessoa as belezas que você possui. Você é jovem, querida, tão jovem que um amor não pode ser o suficiente para fazê-la desistir.

Pai. Ron era pai de Rose. E ela só o sentia assim agora, enquanto ele a abraçava e permitia que sua filha chorasse um pouco em sua camisa.

- Você sabe que, ao se realizar um sonho, é preciso encontrar outro, mas, quando a gente desiste de um, é preciso muita coragem para ter um outro sonho.

- Pai, isso não faz o menor sentido aqui.

- Faz sim, querida, sempre faz...

* * *

Agradecimentos, mais uma vez, à Pam Weasley (pelo lindo projeto *-*) e à Zara Watson pela betagem ^.^. Morganada, sempre.


End file.
